


You Can Run Away with Me Anytime You Want

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff, Frerard, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Party Poison - Freeform, The Fabulous Killjoys, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Constantly running from danger, Draculoids, Korse. It was tiring and old and all Fun Ghoul wanted was a moment to himself or with Party Poison. Just an evening to themselves like the old days. He wanted to run away from the horror. He wanted to run away with Party, at anytime he wanted.





	You Can Run Away with Me Anytime You Want

It was just Party Poison and Fun Ghoul now. Completely alone together. Party had his mask off and Ghoul had pushed his bandana down to rest on his neck. Their faces were free of entrapment and they could relax for a while. Party could go back to being Gerard and Fun Ghoul could be Frank. But of course, it was only for a minute. If anyone besides their team saw them without masks, they’d be utterly fucked. Even to them, seeing each other without masks, gunshots and screams was new. And oddly peaceful. Well, as peaceful as living in a world like this could be.

The fire in front of them crackled, illuminating Ghoul’s beautiful face. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were closed in an almost sad way. His lips were slightly parted and his scorpion tattoo was on full display. Party gazed at him, admiring and studying his features. Party’s thoughts wandered back to 2002, back to the old, golden days. They’d formed a band, My Chemical Romance was what they were called. They’d all adopted the name after Kobra, or rather Mikey, had been working at Barnes and Nobles and found Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance. God, he missed those days. The ones filled with happy, carefree memories. When they still had their band, their loved ones were still around. Nothing was like it used to be and it was depressing.

“Party, why are you staring? What’s on your mind?” Broke him out of his trance. Ghoul had turned to look Party right in the eyes and had noticed the staring, head tilted adorably in question. 

“You’re pretty,” he answered honestly. “And you make me remember how great the past was.”

Fun Ghoul’s cheek lit up with a rosy blush and he smiled warmly, “Yeah, back when this shit wasn’t a thing, we could make music, drink, have sex and be happy. And we weren’t always running for our lives. I miss it, I miss everyone to be honest.”

Party Poison gently knocked their knees together. “Hey, you still have me, Kobra and Jet. And don’t forget about The Girl, Dr. D and Show Pony. They made it through with us.”

“It just isn’t the same I guess. Playing guitar up onstage in front of a bunch of screaming people was my favorite thing to do and now, they destroyed Pansy and our lives and our dreams.” 

Ghoul laid his head on Party Poison’s shoulder and breathed out a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms around his companion’s waist and pulled Party closer. 

“God, remember Misfits, Metallica, Iron Maiden? Those were the shit,” he chuckled.

“The Smiths, The Kinks, Black Flag and Sex Pistols. Yeah, I remember. How could I forget all the times when we sat in my old, shitty apartment, listening to them while writing the next ‘breakthrough hit’. I still remember the time when I walked in on you playing the air guitar to Wasted Years.”

“H-hey, I walked in on you singing Last Caress at the top of your lungs,” Ghoul retorted, crimson blossoming on pale skin. 

“True, true.”

They sat in peaceful silence, listening to the fire and distant bickering coming from the diner. Probably Kobra and Jet arguing about something stupid again. Fun Ghoul turned his head a bit and laid a gentle, soft kiss to the warm skin of Party’s neck. He visibly relaxed under the touch and curled up, holding onto Ghoul. 

The night silence was broken by the most random question Ghoul could’ve asked: “What do you think our stripper names would be?”

Party snorted and lifted a hand to cover his mouth and to keep loud laughter at bay. “What the fuck?”

“I’m serious! I was thinking of something like Trixie or Vixen.”

“No, you’d be an Angel, you’re too sweet and not sexy enough to be a Vixen,” the laughter still continued. “What would I be?”

Ghoul dramatically looks them up and down and put a hand on his chin. “Siren,” he said after a long minute. 

“Why’s that?” Party asked, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Cause you’re fucking beautiful and you always manage to catch my eye. And your voice is amazing, so pretty just like you,” a sultry tone had seeped into his voice, dropping a note. 

Now it was Party’s turn to blush, soft skin lighting up in a pink flush. The shiver that went through him wasn’t because of the late night chill. 

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom? I think I still have some lube left from last time,” Ghoul said, standing up and dragging Party along. 

“Oh fuck yes,” he all but moaned out. 

The cool, peaceful evening turned into a hot, passionate night filled with moans, pants and feelings of ecstasy. The morning would come eventually and they’d have to return to their duties but for now they could wait and savor precious moments like this.


End file.
